Miente
by xxstarduswikxx
Summary: Yuuri y Yui son dos gemelos idénticos, Yuuri siempre a sido el que apesta en todo mientras que Yui es perfecta; ambos comparten el sueño de patinar siendo Yui la mejor de ellos dos, un día cuando Yui vuelve de Ditroit y hace la coreografía de Victor, esté decide entrenarla y la confunde con Yuuri. ¿le dirá la verdad o seguirá la mentira? AU y personajes originales!
1. Capítulo 1

**Aclaraciones: Yuri on ice no me pertenece, si que a Mappa y a kubo-sama, yo solo ocupo sus personajes por diversión.**

Capítulo 1

Yuuri estaba emocionado. de verdad que sí, pero también triste, sobre todo triste.

su hermana gemela Yui volvía de Ditroit luego de ir a la universidad, mientras que Yuuri se encargaba del negocio familiar, en las termas y hospedaje de sus padres.

Yui había llegado tan lejos, había estado en el gran prix dos veces; para Yuuri ir al gran prix era el sueño que jamás cumpliría e intentaba no envidiar a su hermana. de verdad que no.

a pesar de que el patinaje siempre a sido su sueño, la que lo está cumpliendo es Yui.

y eso lo entristecía.

aún así verla de nuevo, totalmente hermosa, alta y brillante, no podía evitar estar orgulloso de ella, además ahora llevaba el pelo más corto y liso, casi como el de él.

—por fin en casa—suspiro la chica con un semblante relajado, abrazo a sus padres dándoles un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y luego abrazo a Yuuri.

—te he extrañado mucho, Yui—dice Yuuri con ternura, abrazándola fuertemente

—has subido de peso, Yuuri?—pregunta su hermana con tono burlón, observándolo de pies a cabeza.

—solo un poco, como es Ditroit?—pregunta Yuuri con una sonrisa avergonzada, toma bastante aire.

—es hermoso—dice su hermana con un brillo especial en los ojos—te hubiese encantado Yuuri, además todo es tan diferente de casa—dice juntando sus manos tapando su boca.

Comer *Katsudon es fenomenal y más si es con alguien que extrañaste tanto.

—extrañaba este platillo es tan delicioso—suspiraba su hermana, ya bañada con la cara brillante y esa sonrisa explendida.

ella siempre era así, sonriendo a todos, siendo brillante y segura, mientras Yuuri era el extraño y gordo hermano menor.

es que Yui tenía esa facilidad para ver el lado positivo a todo y Yuuri tenía una facilidad para ver el lado negativo a todo, como los personajes en la televisión con una nube negra sobre ellos.

—que te parece si los dos vamos al *ice Castle?, extraño patinar allí—dice Yui emocionada y Yuuri solo asintió algo melancólico, hace años que no iba allí.

ambos van a sus respectivas habitación arreglando sus utensilios de aseo, como jabones, toallas y desodorante.

cuando están listos se despiden de sus padres.

la noche estaba fresca, oscura y silenciosa, los hermanos caminan juntos con un silencio cómodo.

cuando llegan no hay nadie en el mostrador, Yui entra primero tocando la campanilla para que alguien los atienda.

—ya está cerrado, el horario está en la puerta...—Yuko deja la frase a la mitad al darse cuenta de quienes son, los tres eran amigos de la infancia y de echo Yuko era el primer amor de Yuuri.

—yuko-chan, cuanto tiempo!—dice Yui hacercandose a la muchacha y saludándola con un beso en las mejillas de la castaña.

—yui!, cuanto tiempo, escuché que te quedaste en octavo lugar en el gran prix, felicidades!—dice entusiasmada la chica saltando de la barra que separa los clientes de las zapatillas e patines.

—gracias, fue muy genial la verdad no sabes lo mucho que a pasado en en gran prix y Ditroit, amiga—dice alegre Yui.

—podriamos ir al centro comercial mañana e comprar algo de ropa—y esa es una conversación de mujeres. Yuuri por mientras que las dos amigas hablan da un par de vueltas por el lugar, luego saluda a las trillizas de Yuko y a su esposo.

al final Yui llevo ambos patines hasta las bancas donde ambos se colocaron los patines.

salieron a la pista, dieron un par de vueltas fáciles y Yuuri práctico un poco sus saltos, los que se le dan fatal.

Yui bailaba sin música una coreografía inventada espontáneamente, cuando se cansaron salieron de la pista hasta las bancas donde tenían las botellas con agua.

—eso fue asombroso Yui—la felicitaba Yuko.

—quieren ver algo más sorprendente?—pregunto ella, de nuevo fue a la pista, tomó un bocado de aire antes de tomar una posición conocida para Yuuri.

entonces comenzó la coreografía de Victor Nikiforov "Stay Close to me", la última que presentó.

Victor Nikiforov es un patinador profesional de 27 años, es considerado un genio en el patinaje y a ganado cuatro veces consecutivas el gran prix final.

Yuuri lo a admirado toda la vida, tiene todos los pósters oficiales de él en su habitación, sus productos y todo lo que venga relacionado.

Yuuri intentaba no estar deprimido, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

pero esa coreografía había sido tan genial e igual a la del gran patinador, ojalá él pudiese patinar como su hermana, si solo tuviera algo de su talento.

suspiró pesadamente tirándose a su cama, sacó su celular de debajo de la almohada donde usualmente lo tenía, prendiendo aquel aparato.

lo primero que vio fueron los mensajes de Pichit, su mejor amigo de Tailandia que estudiaba con su hermana.

le mandaba un *link de un vídeo, que le dio curiosidad.

en el estaba su hermana bailando su representación de la coreografía de Victor e tenía miles de visitas y likes.

una sonrisa cálida se posicionó en sus labios.

Yui si que tenía talento...

 **nota autora: espero que les haya gustado este AU, como se darán cuenta aquí Yuuri tiene una hermana gemela y blablah.** **espero que les haya gustado! :D.** **~july** **1-katsudon: tazon de cerdo, platillo de Japón.** **2-ice Castle: castillo de hielo, donde se practica patinaje artístico.** **3-link: link es el enlace de una página web.**


	2. Capítulo 2

capítulo 2

Yuuri dormía plácidamente, se estira con libertad respirando profundo.

Yui se había ido a Ditroit por algunos talleres extras o algo así dijo ella, se le veía bastante entusiasmada y sus padres no tuvieron de otra que dejarla ir, aunque claro no sin antes hacerle prometer que regresaría para las festividades.

Yuuri la había ido a dejar al aeropuerto junto a Yuko, con la cual parloteba sin cesar, ambas prometieron mandarse mensajes continuamente.

—te extrañare mucho, Yuuri, nos veremos luego—dijo la chica sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su hermano, está se acercó hasta su oído para susurrar algo—recuerda que te quiero mucho—,lo soltó por fin mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedía, mientras que con la otra tiraba de su maleta.

desde su ida Yuuri se sentía más tranquilo, sin querer obvio.

se levantó peresozo arrastrando sus pies mientras bostezaba, busco en su mesa de noche sus lentes e se los colocó.

fue al baño dándose una ducha rápida; ese día tenía que ayudar a sus padres en el hospedaje, llegaban botellas de vino importado que debía sacar de la camioneta de la empresa.

volvió a su habitación cambiándose de ropa, como era aquella época del año más helada de todas. se colocó un suéter de lana beige, arriba una chaqueta de color mostaza e una bufanda azul tejido a mano por su madre.

salió con las pantuflas de perro de su habitación, encontró a su familia desayunando.

—buenos días—menciono con un bostezo sentándose al lado de Mari, su hermana su hermana mayor.

—buenos días, cielo—saludo su madre colocando la comida al frente de él, mientras Yuuri babeaba con solo oler aquel apetitoso platillo.

luego llegó el camión, lleno de cajas café de madera con el sello de la empresa que la importaba.

todos tuvieron que entrar las cajas de vino, dejándolos en el almacén apiladas una arriba de la otra en orden.

al atardecer ya habían terminado y por fin Yuuri podía sentarse a comer su amado estofado de cerdo.

cuando volvió a la habitación se desplomó en la cama de un salto e prendió su celular, encontrandose con varios mensajes de Pichit.

1 mensaje de Pichit-kun: Yuri no creerás lo que pasó.

2 mensaje de Pichit-kun: dicen que el famoso Victor Nikiforov quiere entrenar a la persona del vídeo de tu hermana.

3 mensaje:

4 mensaje: dicen que la persona que lo hizo eres tú...

¿eh?...

¿él?

—eh?????—Yuuri grito entrando en pánico de inmediato.

¿Victor Nikiforov creía que había echo esa coreografía era de él?

era demasiado extraño, abrió el link, allí había un Twitter de Victor diciendo que estaba de camino a Japón e incluso saco una selfie en el avión.

no era posible.

cualquier persona podría distinguir perfectamente entre Yui y Yuuri, era verdad que eran gemelos, pero nadie nunca los había confundido.

Yuuri vio el vídeo de nuevo, dándose cuenta que con todos los movimientos de su hermana apenas se veía el rostro de ella.

debería llamar a su hermana, aclarar el malentiendo, él no era bueno, no tenía talento, su hermana sí y Víctor quería entrenarla a ella.

iba a marcar su número, lo tenía justo en frente suyo, solo tenía que apretar un pequeño botón y ya.

pero...¿y si fingía por un día ser ella?, solo para conocer a su Idol, solo para saber que se sentía cumplir un sueño, ¿que tan mal podría salir eso?, nadie nunca enteraría y al otro día podría decirle a su hermana la verdad.

un día.

solo uno.

eso es lo que deseaba.

era lo único que quería.

 **nota de autora: espero que les vaya gudtando, me esforzaré mucho en esta historia**.

 **~july :D.**


End file.
